Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Goku Junior's Dream
by 123Rainstar123
Summary: Do dreams really predict future events? Who knows, but for 4-year-old Goku Junior...that may be the case... One-shot R&R!


**Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Goku Junior's Dream**

_Dreams are said to predict one's future…_

"Good night." The bedroom light shut off and the door closed. The room was completely dark and the only light was from the stars, spilling through the window. A little black-haired 4-year-old boy was curled up under the soft, cozy covers, fast asleep. His name was…Goku. Goku Junior.

Goku's eyes fluttered open. He sluggishly sat up and looked around curiously. His room had vanished and it was replaced by a misty forest. "Mommy? Daddy?" he called out. The forest echoed back, _Mommy…Daddy…Mommy…Daddy…_

Goku slowly stood up, his tail wavering nervously. He glanced around once more and saw an apple tree nearby. The little boy stared at it hungrily and he scurried over to it. Goku climbed up the tree with ease and balanced on a branch with the help of his furry, brown tail. He saw the prize; it was a big, bright, red apple.

"Ah!" Goku gasped in awe. He crawled carefully over to the delicious fruit. The branch quivered from his movement and the apple fell towards the ground, rolling down a grassy slope towards the river. Goku jumped down, landing on his feet, and chased after it. The apple splashed into the river before the ¼ Saiyan could reach it. Goku came to a skidding halt at the riverbank, frowning at his lose. He then knelt down at the shore and his gaze skimmed across the water to see if there was an apple around. He soon noticed his reflection. Goku smiled goofily.

"Heh, heh!" Suddenly, his reflection faded.

"Huh/" A new reflection appeared, replacing his. It was an older man with black, palm-like hair—the same style as little Goku's. The reflection had a straight face and furrowed eyebrows. He also wore an orange martial arts _gi_ with a blue undershirt.

Goku jumped back in surprise and fear. His tail bristled. "Daddy…?!" he whimpered, hoping his father would appear to explain why in the world his reflection was different. "Daddy…?" Goku sniffed. The smell of smoke…

A burning sensation washed over him. It felt like his whole body was on fire! Goku looked at his arm fearfully. To his absolute horror, it was covered with burns and smoke was fogging up his vision. He frightfully looked at his tail while he could still see. It too was on fire!

Goku screamed, choking on the toxic fumes. He ran blindly towards the river and dove into the rushing blue. The river churned as Goku flailed frantically in the water. Suddenly…

"Ka—me…ha—me…HA!" The 4-year-old was blasted with a vibrant, blue energy beam. He tumbled down the river helplessly.

"DADDY!" Goku wailed through the foaming waves. A golden light flashed before his wide eyes suddenly. He felt something—or someone—knock him out of the water. Goku flew out of the river and smacked down face first onto the sandy shore. "Daddy…" His voice was muffled. He painfully sat up, spitting out sand.

"D…D…DADDY!" Goku started bawling recklessly and tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

"_Goku…_"

Goku stopped crying at the sound of his name. "Huh?"

"_Goku…you…hafta…get outta here… He's…too strong…_"

"Daddy?" Goku squeaked. The voice was not his father's… Mist started to move in and cloud the surroundings. It suddenly got _very_ dark. Goku saw two piercing, red eyes appear through the mist. "D-Daddy?" A red-and-black electrical energy ball started to form to the right of the eyes. It then shot towards Gou and electrocuted him.

"YOW-WOW-OW!" Goku was knocked backwards. He landed hard on his back, faltering his breathing. And the last thing Goku saw was a boy with tall, spiky hair and a tail holding a shiny, orange ball with a bright, red star on it…

Gohan's eyes flew open and he jolted into a sitting position. He heard screaming coming from his 4-year-old son's room. Gohan pulled the covers silently off of himself and got out of bed quietly, leaving Videl sound asleep. He headed towards Goku's room. He slowly opened the door and saw Goku bawling his head off. Gohan walked over to his son's bed and sat on the end.

"Goku?"

The little boy finally stopped crying, blinked, and looked at Gohan. "…Daddy?" Realization hit. "D…Daddy!" Gou lunged at his father and buried his face in Gohan's shirt. "Oh, Daddy—it was so scary!" he sobbed. "There was this apple and—and then it rolled into a river and then m-my reflections changed a-and then I st-started on fire an-and th-then…" Goku babbled on while Gohan remained silent.

"…And then there was this voice that was—"

"Hey, it's alright," Gohan told him gently. "It was just a bad dream." Goku looked up at Gohan, sniffling, tears still dripping down his face. Gohan lifted Goku up and rose to his feet. "C'mon. You can sleep with me for the rest of the night."

"…Mm'kay," Goku sniffed, rubbing his nose. Gohan carried little Goku to the master bedroom. Little did they known, that it was more than just a bad dream…

…_and dreams can also show one's destiny…_

**THE END...? Or is it…? **


End file.
